User blog:Anomalous13/Bloons Wiki News - June 3, 2012
Hey everyone, Anomalous13 here. Or Mojo22106. Whatever's easier for you. In last week's news, Spike has announced that yes, I have changed my name from Mojo22106 to Anomalous13. And yes, this post is a day early. I just can't help it; this post has a lot of stuff in it. Well, onto the news! Bloons Universe Bloons Tower Defense 5 is still being the only thing Bloons-related that is being updated. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Brett307 has kindly let me use his info about Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe Edition on here. He already covered it pretty good before I did. Anyways... * "Hi, Bloon fans! With all the bloon-er-ific updates and whatnot coming our way, I've decided to start my own blog discussing fans reactions and takes on BTD5's latest, coolest (and rarely, lamest) updates. And obviously from the title, its about the upcoming special, deluxe edition of the best game on the internet. If you haven't heard already, NinjaKiwi has presented a digital-copy verision coinciding with Bloon Tower Defense 5, which will ultimately feature twice the content and awesome in gameplay. Though a release date has yet to be revealed, the Deluxe Edition of BTD5 will bring 10 new tracks to the game, some veteran tracks from BTD4, new challenges and Special Missions as well as new Special Agents and not one, but TWO never-before-seen TOWERS! This will be a big event for all Bloon-fans, and the best part is it'll only cost a mere 25$ for all this awesome in one disc. The catch? You'll be reduced BACK to Rank 1. Yes, unfortunately, this edition of BTD5 will not be hosted on the original Flash version- which means no NK accounts or coins. This will also mean players won't keep their current progress in-game. BTD5 Deluxe also won't be featuring Daily Challenges, but Ninja Kiwi promised to make up for this with more integrated Monkey Money. MM will now be easier to get, allowing Pros to be unlocked quicker (thank GOD) and all premuim upgrades can actually be purchased with Monkey Money! And the icing on the cake is that preordering BTD5D will cost 20% off the original price!! You can bank on it that I'll be preordering this masterpiece the minute it's available, but what about you guys? How do you feel about BTD5D- gotta have it, or gotta hate it?? Leave a comment below if you'd like to share your opinion, or have any questions I might be able to answer! Also, how did everyone feel about May's updates to the game? Any predictions for June's? I'll post another blog next month to discuss more updates then- until next time, thanks for reading, and happy popping!" -- Brett307 Thanks Brett! BTD5 Deluxe Edition is probably the biggest thing that has happened with BTD5. BTD4 tracks are returning; thank goodness, they will be a lot easier to complete now. And 2 new towers? I wonder what Ninjakiwi has in store for us...now onto the other BTD5 news. *There's a double XP weekend! ...That's all I have to say about that honestly. This post was actually posted onto the main page June 6 instead of June 3, so the double XP weekend is long gone... *Nothing else has happened with BTD5 recently. So...keep reading below...because I have nothing else to say about BTD4. *poop Bloons Wiki Woo, special announcement here. Let's get the general stuff out of the way first. General *I have created two infobox templates, one for BTD4 Tower Upgrades and another for BTD5 Tower Upgrades. You can see an example of these at the Fireball and Dragon's Breath pages. These infoboxes make the pages look much nicer. Whenever you would like to see the templates just search "Template:Infobox/btd4upgrade" and "Template:Infobox/btd5upgrade". *Snake River is now the featured article of June! It had the most supporting votes (2), even if it isn't much. This is the second featured article this wiki has had this year! I'm not sure why February, March, April, and May had no featured articles. Community *You should check out Lol Limewire's Epic BTD5 Pictures! These are pictures from BTD5 that Limewire has decided to share with the community, along with pictures that the community has submitted to him. Check it out! There are pretty cool pictures to see there. *If you haven't check out the Wizard Lord pages! A lot of people are editing them. Contribute as well if you haven't! *People really need to participate in the Featured Article Nomination page. Last time, only 3 people participated. *There's a debate among the whole community about two users. I'll cover it later in the post; this is a big message. Rank Leaderboard Has anyone has noticed that the Rank Leaderboard has changed significantly? Why? Well, Spike144 and I have agreed to make it so the Rank Leaderboard only includes mainspace edits. Mainspace edits are just edits on articles; it does not include stuff like creating blog posts, commenting on stuff, etc. These non-mainspace edits give all users an unfair boost in the leaderboard since they aren't, technically speaking, actual edits. So now, the Rank Leaderboard only includes mainspace edits, and everybody that was on the leaderboard went down in edits significantly. Check it out here. You can check how many mainspace edits you have in this link: http://bloons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount?username=Anomalous13. Remove my name from the URL and insert yours. Poll The poll from May 15 to May 31 has reached its deadline. If you missed it or forgot it, the poll asked which BTD game is the most difficult to you? 60 people voted on the poll. These results surprised me. Bloons Tower Defense 1 won by'' a lot'' of votes! I'm still confused how BTD1 and BTD5 are the hardest BTD games...they're the easiest ones! :S {C}There's a new poll on the main page of the wiki! "What is your favorite Special Mission?" If you haven't, head on to the main page and vote! The deadline is on June 15! The Dylan and Glue Gunner Controversy This message is directed to Dylan and Glue Gunner, althought I would like to the rest of the community to see this. Anyways... This issue with Dylan and Glue Gunner seems to be getting popular with the community. The debate whether these two are different people or the same person is puzzling everyone. Thankfully, Glue Gunner is blocked and Dylan has apparently "turned over a new leaf", so no "flame war" is going to start here. Many people think that Dylan and Glue Gunner are the same person. That includes me. Some think otherwise. They claim that they are two different people. Glue Gunner says that Dylan hacked him. Let's assume that the two are different people, and that Dylan hacked Glue Gunner. There is...a little contradiction to that premise. Let's see why: *Why would Dylan go through the trouble of stealing Glue Gunner's password? It is a huge hassle legitimately hacking someone's password. *Speaking of that, why Glue Gunner's account, out of all people? My account is much more valuable than his. This is assuming that Dylan actually has the ability to hack people's accounts. *Why would Dylan even hack an account just to troll people? It's a lot easier to do that unregistered. Even if this motivates you, we'll just permanently block you. I'll find it fun to be honest. *Glue Gunner keeps telling people that Dylan hacked him. Say that I hacked a high security place successfully; why would I tell anyone that it was me who hacked it? I would like to mention any problems if these two were different people, but Dylan is actually innocent. *Glue Gunner spamming a lot and then blaming it on Dylan is basically a "Get out of jail free!" card. Did you make a sockpuppet account, just for this purpose? *Speaking of that, why is Glue Gunner blaming you, out of all people? *Anyways Dylan, why have you spammed a lot like Glue Gunner up until now? Now, there is a lot of evidence pointing to the fact that the two are in fact the same person, and is just trolling us. Let's see why: *Glue Gunner and Dylan act in a very similar manner. You guys type like 4 year olds, agree with each other on stuff, only troll people, make terrible accusations and "facts" with no evidence, etc. *Again, both of you guys say that you two are not affiliated with each other. Your claims aren't so believable. From the top of my head, Dylan says, "Stop lying everyone!" Proof here . Well, that's all he said. First of all, no one made any accusation, making your claim sound like a denial. Actually, all of Dylan's statements saying that he didn't hack anybody just sound like pure denial. Also, Glue Gunner said that he has been hacked, yet "Glue Gunner" still trolls people. Like I said, not so believable claims. *Dylan has just recently said that he has no affiliation with Glue Gunner. Well, all Dylan has done on this wiki is start mild "flame wars", troll people, and not contribute to anything in a positive way. And now Dylan says that he has nothing to do with Glue Gunner? Do you expect us to let you off that easily? Are you just acting good now so that you could troll people without having consequences? Well, you're wrong. I have to admit that I'm asking too many questions here, but they just can't remain unanswered. It's not like Dylan/Glue Gunner will actually answer them, but oh well. I don't know about everyone else, but I actually find it entertaining disproving these claims that you "guys" are different people, and that Dylan hacked Glue Gunner. As for Dylan, you have apparently "turned over a new leaf". I call BS on that. If you actually hacked Glue Gunner's account, bravo! Now hack mine. I would love to see that. Anyways Dylan, you have nothing to worry about. Although I think that you are the troll responsible for all of this, I am not blocking you, because I don't know this for sure. We are going to find the truth soon, just keep that in mind. Do you think that Glue Gunner and Dylan are the same person? Yes. No. I'm starting to get the idea. Pictures of the Day {C} High Energy Beacon Monkey City!!!.png|Credit: Lol Limewire, LordJT10 chicken.png Have a good day everybody! -- Anomalous13 17:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News